


Emily

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [47]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x12 divergent, 7x10 divergent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, M/M, Mpreg, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Mickey and Ian break up but there's no Sammy and there's no jail. Ian however still takes his meds, still becomes and EMT, and still dates Caleb and Trevor.Ian, Fiona, Lip and Trevor are on the Gallagher porch when Kev and Mickey walk by. Ian gets the shock of his life when he sees his ex heavily pregnant.(Tweaked Summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST MPREG YO!!!!  
> it might also be the most complex prompt yet. which is y i was saving it for last but i figured i have kept this anon waiting for long enough.  
> never done any time jumping before. so i hope this is up to your liking. I hope. So please be sure to let me know. Most anons don't give feedback but I will need u to. This is new territory for me. 
> 
> #Enjoy

Ian, Fiona, Lip and Trevor are seated on the Gallagher porch passing the time. It's a peaceful night with not much going on. The siblings are trying to work out if they’re ever going to stop getting affected by Monica. The more they talk the more Trevor realizes how wrong he’d been. Fiona is recounting how she went off on the girl who left her a bad yelp review when they see Kev and is that Mickey? Walking by.

And is he… pregnant?

A million emotions course Ian at that particular juncture. He forgets how to breathe and his throat goes dry. _Mickey_. He hasn’t seen his ex-boyfriend since he broke up with him that day on this same porch. What the fuck? And who is the father? So many questions but Ian's tongue is tied. It's Lip who stops Kev and Mickey.

“Mickey?” he calls in surprise. “Shit.”

“Who's Mickey?” Trevor asks but no one answers him.

Mickey and Kev stop to look at them. “How far along are you?” Fiona asks.

Mickey rubs his belly subconsciously. “Two more weeks to go.” he replies shy and reluctant. “Her name’s Emily.” He adds looking at the ground.

Ian inhales sharply but still, words fail him. He can tell however by Mickey's demeanor and how the other man avoids his eyes that that baby is most likely his.

“Is it Ian's?” Fiona asks. “I'm I gonna be an aunt, AGAIN!” She glares at Ian.

But Ian ignores her, he's just waiting for Mickey's answer. Mickey on the other hand doesn’t reply but instead looks like he's about to start walking away. That’s when Ian finally speaks up. “Mickey!” he swallows. “How... how have you been?”

The baby moves from the sound of Ian's voice and Mickey feels his stomach with both hands. “You recognize your daddy, huh?” he asks quietly almost mumbling to himself.

Ian didn’t realize how close he’d gotten to Mickey until his stomach clenches when he hears what Mickey says clear as day. Mickey glances at him one last time and Ian's breath stutters when their eyes lock. Ian looks at Mickey's big bulging stomach then back at Mickey. The brunette turns to Kev and gestures for him to start walking.

“See you later guys!” Kev tells them before they’re walking again.

Ian stands there frozen watching as the two men walk away. _What the actual fuck?!_

 

  **•√•√•√•**          

 

_Five months ago_

 

Mickey is a lot of things but he is not an idiot. So when all the puking and the gaining weight starts, he immediately knows what’s up. They could only mean one thing; he is pregnant with Ian’s unplanned spawn. And it's just his luck that he'd be carrying Ian's child months after they broke up. Before he makes any decisions, he goes to the clinic to make sure he's indeed pregnant and maybe find out the sex.

…

When Mickey leaves the hospital, the first thing he does is tell his family. Including Mandy who is yet to come back to Chicago. 

His brothers are surprisingly very supportive of the pregnancy. But Mickey supposes he shouldn't be so shocked seeing as they accepted his sexuality with no qualms. But that's how the Milkoviches are, they protect their own no matter what. Their support cements his decision to keep it. He wasn't sure at first but now that he knows he's not alone he will raise this baby. With or without Ian. 

The thought brings him sadness but there's nothing he can do now. Ian has already moved on and is dating some black fireman. Mickey needs to move on too. And he plans on doing that with their baby girl. It's a shame Ian won't be in the kid's life seeing as he was so good with Yevgeny. 

After that, the Milkovich men realise with a baby in their lives, they would have to change their way of living. They start by getting legitimate jobs and Mickey helps where he can before he gets too big to even move. They then sell the Milkovich home. That way Terry can't find them if for some fucked up reason he gets released.

It's months later after they're settled in their spacious three bedroom apartment that Iggy brings up Ian. 

"Will you tell Gallagher?" He just finished making Mickey dinner and placed it in front of him where he's seated by the coffee table. It has no meat because the baby hates meat. Any kind really.

Mickey wants to tell Ian, he's wanted to ever since he started showing but he doesn't see the need considering the fact that Ian is seeing some new guy.

It's one thing to be rejected by Ian and it's another for Ian to reject their baby. So Mickey would rather not chance it. Not to mention, Ian seems really happy, he doesn't want to complicate things. 

"No." He tells Iggy when he notices he's been quiet for long enough. "I won't. I don't need him." 

"Okay." Iggy nods taking a bite of the tasteless food. (Mickey loves that about Iggy; he doesn't push) To Iggy, eating anything without meat is disgusting but the baby hates meat so there's nothing he can do. Speaking of, "You should call her Emily if it's a girl." 

"What, why?" Mickey asks with his mouth full because apparently pregnancy doesn't give anyone manners. 

"She was mom's sister, remember? She was really good to us after mom died." 

Mickey remembers her. She loved them. "What happened to her?"

"She died." Iggy says sadly. "I think she couldn't handle it when mom died. They _were_ really close." 

Mickey nods. "That's true. I like it." He caresses his bump. "Hello Emily." He whispers. 

"It's a girl!" Iggy exclaims excitedly. 

Mickey looks at his brother with a smile. "Yeah," he says. "it's a girl." 

Iggy takes another bite of his food. "I'm gonna have a fucking niece." Mickey shakes his head. "Awesome." 

 

**•√•√•√•**

 

_Now_

 

Ian swallows the lump in his throat, finally breathing once Mickey and Kev are out of sight. 

"The rules I gave Debs apply to you too if the baby is yours Ian." Fiona speaks up.

Ian glares at his sister as he walks into the house with Trevor right on his heels. They head upstairs and Ian bangs the door behind them running a hand across his hair in agitation.

"Shit."

He undresses and gets into bed with Trevor joining him immediately after.

"Are you the father?" Trevor asks, insecure. "From what I saw out there Mickey is your ex and i think that that baby is yours. Is it, Ian?"

Ian doesn't reply but instead turns around to sleep facing the other direction.

**√•**

 When Ian wakes up it's dark out and there's a mouth on his dick, sucking him expertly. He moans and grabs the soft hair before thrusting upwards into the warm mouth. He can feel his orgasm building and he grabs onto the sheets as he comes _hard_. 

"So good!" He cries out and when he opens his eyes he sees Mickey. 

"Happy 5th anniversary babe." Mickey says as he crawls up Ian's body. 

Ian is so fucking happy he can feel his heart jolt repeatedly. "Mick?" He touches his husband's face -because apparently it's their 5th anniversary. "You're here." 

"I'll always be here."

 They start kissing and Ian feels like he's finally home. Like he's been lost for so long and having Mickey in his arms again... 

"Fuck!" He moans when Mickey sits on his dick -when did he get hard?- without breaking the kiss. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much Mickey." 

"Love you too." 

"I'm so sorry." 

"Why?" Mickey pauses to look at Ian. "Why are you sorry? I have never been happier. Kiss me." 

"I love you." Ian repeats before thrusting upwards making Mickey yelp with surprise and pleasure. 

"Shit." 

**√•**

They put on t-shirts and boxers because it's chilly before getting under the covers. They've just settled in for their usual cuddle and are about to drift off when Ian feels a tiny hand on his cheek. He opens his eyes to see a four year old beautiful little girl. She has blue eyes and black hair just like Mickey but has his freckles. He immediately knows this is Emily. They made such a beautiful baby. She smiles gently at him and his heart melts. 

"Daddy?"

His eyes well up with tears when he hears her utter that word. "I can't sleep." She continues.

"Did the storm scare you?" He sits up so he can pull her into their bed settling her between them. She nods and curls up on his chest. He shushes her pushing her hair back. "I got you, daddy's got you." 

**√•**

Ian groans in irritation at having been awoken from sleep. "Emily!" He uncovers his head to find their eight year old daughter is jumping on their bed. "Mickey tell your daughter to behave." 

Mickey laughs. "Don't think I don't notice she's only _my_ daughter when she's misbehaving."

Ian laughs too before grabbing Emily's legs so she falls flat on the bed. She laughs and Ian pulls her towards him then starts tickling her.

"Why are you disturbing your dads when they're trying to sleep, huh?" He asks laughing from her infectious giggles. "Huh?" 

"You promised me we would decorate the Christmas tree!" 

"Aah, it's almost Christmas!" Ian gets off the bed and guides his daughter downstairs. "Mick you'd better get up. If I don't get to sleep then neither do you!" Ian threatens laughing when Mickey groans loudly. 

They spend the day just the three of them decorating the tree and wrapping presents. Ian and Mickey play with their daughter and make cookies and Ian falls more and more in love with his perfect little family. 

Emily falls asleep earlier than usual due to exhaustion, while Ian and Mickey spend the rest of the evening alternating between drinking, talking and kissing. 

**√•**

When Ian wakes up again Emily is twelve. They call their usual baby sitter because it's date night. Mickey has arranged for them to go skating and watch a movie later. 

It turns out Ian is terrible and Mickey has to hold his hand the entire time they skate. But he doesn't mind. 

After, they go for the movie but they end up making out the entire time instead of watching. 

"Thank you for coming up with date night." Mickey says as they walk out of the theater. 

"Yeah?" Ian asks pleased. 

"Yeah. I know I gave you shit for it but it's good. It's really good." 

They head over to a bar near their house for two or three beers before they go back home to their daughter. 

"You know I had to bribe Heather?" Ian tells Mickey as they settle in a booth. 

"What the fuck for? Her job is just to make sure our daughter doesn't burn the fucking house down." Mickey complains. "Not rocket science." 

Ian laughs. "Yeah well Emily takes after you and apparently she can be a nightmare." 

"I find that hard to believe, our baby is precious." 

Ian laughs and takes Mickey's hand in his own. "She really is. We did good." 

"Yeah." Mickey agrees with a nod and a soft proud smile. 

When they go to bed that night after paying Heather, Ian feels like he's floating with happiness.

**√•**

When Ian wakes up Emily is fifteen years old and she won't get out of bed. 

He stands by their daughter's door shaking his leg as he watches Emily shout "leave me alone!" When Mickey tries to wake her so she can go to school. 

His chest aches knowing that this is his fault. He did this. He's the reason their daughter can't get out of bed and he will never forgive himself. He runs into his and Mickey's bedroom tears running down his face. 

Fuck his genetics. 

When Mickey walks in Ian is still crying. He sniffs and looks up at his husband. "I am so sorry." 

"I know what your thinking Ian but you need to stop. It's not your fault, none of it." 

"Are you sure about that?!" Ian snaps angrily. "Because I'm pretty sure my fucked up genetics are the reason why our daughter can't get out of bed!" 

"Hey, calm down." Mickey grabs his hand trying to placate him. "It's not your fault Ian, stop." 

"Mickey our baby is perfect, and wonderful, she did _nothing_ to deserve this." 

Mickey cups both his cheeks. He doesn't say anything until Ian meets his eyes. "Did _you_ do anything to deserve this?" 

"No but babe..." 

"No Ian." Mickey comforts him. "We will deal with this. We will take her to see a doctor before it gets bad. We know better now and we will deal with it, okay?" Ian nods. "We will manage it just like we manage yours." 

Ian sniffs. "Okay. Okay." 

"Good. So let's go talk to her." 

Ian gets himself together and they go back to their daughter's bedroom. They both get on the bed on each side of her, sandwiching her. Mickey caresses her face gently. 

"What's wrong baby, talk to us." 

Emily sniffs and wipes her tears. "It's Stitch." 

Mickey mouths "stitch?" To Ian who shrugs. "What umm... what's a stitch?" 

"It's a person dad." Emily frowns. 

"Oh!" Ian says. "What did Stitch do, did they hurt you?" 

Emily sits up so they do too. "I like him." She sniffs. "He's so hot and is in the eleventh grade." sniff. "But..." Sniff. "But he told me he could never date me." He said..." sniff. "He said I'm not good enough!" She finishes throwing herself into Mickey's arms crying again. 

Mickey rocks her until she quiets down and they close her door quietly as they leave the room so she can get some sleep. They head to the living room that way Emily can't hear them. 

They're relieved Emily is just heartbroken and not bipolar but now they're totally pissed off. Mickey more than Ian. The brunette keeps pacing back and forth. 

"Did you hear her Ian?!" He asks. "Did you hear her in there? That fucking!" He lowers his voice when he notices he's shouting. "That fucking asshole who calls himself Stitch said she, _she_  isn't fucking good enough." He says pointing towards the stairs. 

"I know." Ian looks at his husband. "But you need to calm down baby please." 

"He's gonna fucking pay for making our baby girl cry!" 

"You can't beat up a seventeen year old Mick." Mickey groans angrily. "Calm down." 

"Fuck calm!" 

Mickey shouts before walking out of their house. Ian quickly puts on his shoes and follows Mickey outside. His husband drives to their daughter's school. It's lunch time thankfully so students are scattered everywhere. They ask one of the students who this Stitch guy is and of course he's popular so they find him quickly. 

Mickey finds him in a group and pulls him away angrily. He guides Stitch off of school grounds and throws him against their car. 

"What the fuck dude?!" Stitch exclaims. 

" _This_ is the guy who told Emily she isn't fucking good enough?" Mickey scoffs. 

The guy is full of tattoos and like a million piercings. What kind of taste did their daughter have? Ian supposed the name Stitch should have been their first clue. 

"Dude the fuck?" Stitch repeats again.

"You listen to me, _dude_." Ian decides to take the wheel so his husband doesn't go too far. "When Emily shows up for school tomorrow, you will apologize for the shit you said. You will restore her self esteem by telling her _you_ are the one who isn't good enough. Understand?" Ian tells him poking him repeatedly. Stitch nods looking at Mickey clearly afraid of him. "And then you will never go near her, ever again." Stitch nods again. "Say it!" Ian shouts. 

"I will never go near her ever again!" Stitch says in one breath. 

"What's your real name?" Mickey snaps. 

"Nathaniel." Ian tries not to laugh while Mickey shakes his head still angry.

"You hurt her again," Mickey steps up to Stitch and the teenager flinches. "I will wait until your eighteen, then I will fucking find you, and beat your ass. You hear me?" Stitch nods trying to be one with the car. "And you will be lucky if i spare your fucking life." 

Mickey gets back in the car and Stitch is still standing there frozen. "Get!" Ian shouts and the boy scampers off. 

When they get home their daughter is waiting for them in the living room. 

"Did you find him?" She asks curiously. 

"Yeah." Ian replies. "We did." 

"Did you kick his ass?" She asks looking at Mickey. 

Ian rolls his eyes at his daughter fondly. "We are grown men baby, we _can't do that_." 

She shrugs. "Shoulda kicked his ass." Emily says before heading upstairs. 

Ian turns to look at Mickey with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Mickey asks, defensive. 

"Like father like daughter." 

**√•**

When Ian wakes up again it's Emily's eighteenth birthday. Their house is packed since both their families are here. It's lively and chaotic as expected when Gallaghers and Milkoviches are in the same house. There's alcohol and dancing and Ian and Mickey sit at a corner watching the party unfold. 

Their daughter is happily laughing and dancing with her friends. Ian has never been so happy to witness such a sight. God, he loves his family. He kisses Mickey on the side of the head. 

"She's eighteen." 

"She is." 

"Feel old yet?" Ian laughs. 

Mickey scowls at him. "Don't remind me." 

"You wanna have another since she's going off to college?" 

"I'm thirty eight years old." Mickey points out looking at Ian like he's gone mad. 

"So? It's been done before." 

"Fuck off." They both watch as their daughter walks towards them. 

"Dads." 

"Whats up baby?" Ian asks.

"You got me too much." Emily says gesturing at her presents. 

"There is no such thing." Mickey shakes his head. 

She kneels before them and pulls them both into a hug. "You two, are the best daddies a girl could ever ask for."

... 

The three of them stay in that tight hug for a while before Emily finally pulls away. "I love you both, so much." 

"We love you too." They both chorus even though Ian's has a "baby" at the end. 

She smiles happily before skipping back to her friends. 

 

**•√•√•√•**

             

When Ian wakes up again, he turns around to find he's in his room at the Gallagher house lying next to Trevor. It's the following morning after he saw Mickey pregnant with his child. 

Emily. 

He slowly and quietly gets out of the bed. Ian heads to the bathroom and locks the door behind him. Sliding down he hugs his legs then breaks down. He cries when he thinks about his dream and how vivid it was. 

He cries when he thinks about Mickey and how happy they were. He cries when he thinks about his daughter Emily and how amazing she was. He needs to do something. He needs to get his family back, there is no other way. Determined and a plan already forming in his mind, he utters her name out loud,

"Emily." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	2. Chapter 2

Once Ian has gotten himself together, he takes a shower then heads downstairs where Fiona is already up. He ignores her and heads to the fridge. He drinks the mango juice straight from the carton before belching loudly.

“We gonna talk about last night?” Fiona asks.

“Nope.” Ian drinks some more. “Not with you.”

“Ian, a baby? Now? You just got your shit together, you can't just…”

“Shut up Fiona. He's about to give birth, what the fuck do you want me to do, huh? Ignore that Mickey and the baby exist?”

Fiona rubs her forehead. “No, just…” she sighs. “You’ve been doing so well. And I'm afraid now that Mickey's back…”

“Now that Mickey's back what?” Ian glares at her. “Mickey hasn’t done anything wrong. Has never done anything wrong. What the fuck do you have against him?”

“I'm just saying…”

“Yeah well keep it to yourself. I don’ wanna hear it.”

“Ian, I'm telling you, you will just ruin your life if you do this.”

“Fuck off Fiona!”

He places the rest of the juice on the table and leaves her there. Taking two steps at a time, he goes back to his bedroom to find Trevor getting dressed. So he does the same.

“You going somewhere?” Trevor asks.

“Just feel like taking a walk.”

“Can I join you?”

Ian pauses where he zipping up his jeans to look at his current boyfriend. He knows things can never be the same between him and Trevor. Not after last night. Not after seeing Mickey and not after having that dream. Or dreams, or whatever the fuck that was. Ian wants that beautiful life. Ian wants that family. And he's going to get it come hell or high water.

“Sure.” he replies before grabbing his sweater and heading out.

They walk past Fiona who watches them quietly. Which Ian is grateful for because he would have snapped and yelled at her. A thing he's never done before. This is not the time for anyone to discourage him about Mickey.

 

  * **√•√•√•**   



 

Their walk leads them to the North side. Ian keeps seeing these items through the windows of different stores that remind him of his dream. Or rather his other much happier life. A few stores back, they passed this beautiful red dress that Emily wore for her eighteenth birthday. He doesn’t know if it's that specific one, but it looked exactly like it. Then he later sees a selfie stick that Emily had gushed about days before her birthday and was among the presents they bought her. It was pink and with all this glitter. He keeps walking. But when he sees this gorgeous brown sun hat with yellow lines and a black bow, he stops. It was also among the presents and now Ian knows he has to get it. He also spots this huge brown teddy bear they got her for Christmas on her eight birthday. He has to get all those presents.

So he visits all those stores and buys all this gifts.

“Ian, what are you doing?” Trevor looking at Ian like he's crazy. “Who are all these for? What the fuck are you doing?”

Ian looks at the items in his hands and shrugs. They are walking home when they come across a two storey house painted grey and white. Ian stops and drops the bags in his hands. His mouth open in surprise, he quickly takes out his phone and dials the realtor’s number that’s on the sign. He puts the phone to his ear but Trevor grabs the phone from him.

“Ian you are acting weird. “ he points out. “First we keep walking around with no destination. Then you start buying all these clothes that are clearly not for you, and now you what, wanna buy this fucking house?”

Ian looks at Trevor and his eyes soften. He gestures for the other man to hand him back his phone and he does. Ian then takes Trevor’s hand. “We have to break up.”

“What?”

“I'm sorry, I can't see you anymore.”

“All this because Mickey came back.” It's not a question. “Ian, you can't just…”

“He's carrying my child!”

“That’s no reason to go back to an ex!” Trevor shouts. “You can still see your kid and still be with me. C’mon.”

“I love him.” Ian says. “I love him Trevor. I never stopped.” Ian explains looking at Trevor earnestly.

“Ian…”

“I'm sorry.”

“Fucking fine. Do whatever the fuck you want.” Trevor says before walking away.

Ian watches him walk away for a while then stares. Just stands there for minutes and stares at the house. This is it. This is where he lived with Mickey and their daughter. This is where their life happened. _This_ was the house in his dreams and Ian has to have it. He has no clue how to get Mickey back, hasn’t worked out that part yet. He has no fucking clue if Mickey will accept to live here with him. But Ian won't worry about that now. Right now he needs to buy this house.

 So he reaches for his phone and completes the call.

The realtor is around thank God. There are two other people looking to buy the house. But Ian is ready now and has the money. So they talk and come to an understanding. They get in her car and she drives them to their offices. Ian is doing this today. He has wasted enough time.

 

  * **√•√•√•**   



 

_Ian is sited in the Gallagher home watching something on TV with Trevor practically on his lap. There's a party and all the Gallaghers are around._

_“You want another beer?” Trevor asks him._

_“Do whatever you want.” Ian replies with little to no energy before getting up and heading out into the backyard._

_Frannie grabs his leg when she sees him. She is so big now and soon enough she will be able to reach his waist. He ruffles her hair then stands next to Fiona and Lip who are talking about one of Fiona’s tenants who only appears at night. Fiona likes him because he's mysterious._

_He scoffs. “What, you’re gonna start fucking your tenants now?”_

_“No.”_

_Ian and Lip share a look. “Wait until he stops paying rent because you fucked him.”_

_“Dammit. Hadn’t thought about that.”_

_The brothers roll their eyes. “Where is Trevor?” Lip asks him. Ian shrugs and continues to look at the people passing by their house. “Why are you with him if you are so fucking unhappy?”_

_“Yeah Ian, I know I’m a big fan of Trevor but you don’t have to stay with him.” Fiona adds. “Not if it just makes you miserable.”_

_Ian sighs and looks around. He frowns when he sees Kev talking with some strange guy. The stranger laughs at something Kev says before a girl with black hair comes running out of  Kev and Vee’s house and into the man’s arms. Ian walks closer and he watches them as the stranger and the little girl walk past him. It's Emily, the little girl is Emily! He quickly rushes towards Kev who’s almost inside his house._

_“Kev!”_

_Kev looks at Ian with a wide smile. “Hey Ian.”_

_“Who was that?”_

_“Oh Zac?”_

_“Uh, yeah.”_

_“He's Mickey's husband. Vee was babysitting Emily for them.” All the color drains from Ian's face. “You okay man?”_

_Ian swallows nodding repeatedly. He walks backwards away from Kev’s house. He rushes back to his own house angry and in pain. Mickey is married to someone else and they're raising their daughter together! He walks into Gallagher kitchen and punches the wall so hard something cracks._

Ian wakes up breathing hard and drenched in sweat. “Shit. Fuck. Shit.” he curses repeatedly.

Throwing the beddings away from him, he grabs his towel and rushes into the bathroom. That’s a fucking wakeup call if Ian’s ever seen one.

 

  * **√•√•√•**   



 

Ian goes to the Milkovich house but it doesn’t exist anymore. It's one of the houses that were gentrified. “Shit.” He curses. What is he going to do?

He doesn’t have Mickey's number, or any other family member. Except… except Mandy. Mandy may not be around anymore but she and Mickey were always close. She has to know something. When Mandy lets him know that the baby’s coming early and tells him which hospital Mickey is in, he has never been more grateful for keeping in touch with his best friend.

There is still the issue of Mickey wanting to see him but Ian soldiers on.

…

On the way to the hospital Trevor keeps fucking texting but Ian doesn’t want to hear it. His mind is made up. The only man he wants to see is Mickey. The only man he needs in his life is Mickey. The only man he loves is, and has always been Mickey. So Trevor can fuck all the way off.

 

  * **√•√•√•**   



  

Mickey whimpers when he feels another contraction. He bites his lip so as not to make a sound. He is stronger than this. He has always been strong. However the pain of not having the father of his baby here, hurts more than the physical pain. Before Ian children weren’t a possibility. But after seeing how good Ian was with Yevgeny he knew that one day he would want Ian to treat their baby like that. To love their baby like that. Before they broke up, raising their child together is something he had pictured. Giving birth with Ian by his side is something he had pictured.

But instead here he is. Alone, with Iggy. Not that he doesn’t love his brother –who has been here for him since day one- but he's not the one Mickey would rather be with.

And that, is the reason why a tear or two escape him. Iggy assumes it's the contractions but Mickey knows better.

But it doesn’t matter he can do this. He _will_ do this. He will give birth without Ian. He will raise Emily without Ian. It's not what he would prefer but what other choice does he have?

“You okay bro?” Iggy asks.

Mickey nods wordlessly and continues to stare ahead wincing at the next contraction.

  **√•**   

When Ian gets to the hospital and after getting directed to Mickey's room, he paces back and forth in front  of the door a few times. He hasn’t even said he's coming, he hasn’t contacted Mickey since the break up, no way he’s going to be received well. He startles when the door opens to reveal,

“Iggy!”

Various expressions pass through Iggy’s face. First anger, then surprise, then confusion, then –if Ian's eyes aren’t playing tricks on him- relief. “You're a fucking asshole.”

“I know.”

“You hurt him.”

“I know.”

“You should have fucking been there man.”

“I am so sorry.”

“I'm not the one who needs to fucking hear that!” Iggy snaps and Ian nods. Iggy pinches the bridge of his nose with his **BEAT** hand. “I love and care about him, but I'm not the one he’d rather been with right now.” He says and Ian exhales pent up breath. “It's your stupid ginger ass.” Iggy pokes him on the chest. “Better fucking make this right.”

Ian nods but Iggy is already walking away.

…

He pushes the door open slowly and there Mickey is, lying on the bed, hand on his belly, his head facing the other direction sadly.

“I said I wanted to be alone Ig.” Mickey speaks up softly and Ian's throat clogs up with emotion.

“Hey Mick.” He says, his voice raspy. Mickey's head whips towards him so fast Ian worries about him.

Mickey sits up sniffling and wiping at residual tears. “The fuck are you doing here?”

“I heard the baby doesn’t want to wait anymore.”

“Fucking Mandy.” Mickey looks away. “The fuck you want?”

“You.” Mickey scoffs. “It's true.”

“Sure as…” Mickey holds his stomach with a wince as another contraction hits. Ian subconsciously steps forward so he's next to the bed but he doesn’t touch him even though he wants to. So bad. “Sure as fuck didn’t want me nine months ago.”

“Nine months ago I was off my meds.”

“And after, you got on them?” Mickey glares at him.

Ian rubs a hand across his face. “I know that, I don’t deserve to be here.” He turns around so as to avoid the other man’s eyes. “I don’t deserve to be in Emily’s life.” He sniffs looking out the window. “But I love you Mickey. I've never really stopped.”

Mickey's breath hitches when Ian confirms what he's been wondering for months.

“Even when I dated I loved you. And it may not seem like it but I fucking missed you.” Ian turns back around to find Mickey watching him intently but warily. “It’s gonna take time before you forgive me, I know that. But for the sake of the love we once shared and for the sake of our baby, I need you to let me stay. Please.” Ian begs. He walks back towards the bed and takes one of Mickey's hands. “I wanna be here for you I want to be here when Emily is born. I will do whatever you want me to do just please…”

They both start crying and Mickey pulls his hand away to wipe at his tears.

“Please?” Ian repeats just as the doctor walks in.

“Who is this?” she asks looking at Ian then her chart. When no one says anything she adds. “Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.”

Ian looks at Mickey his eyes pleading. He wants to stay more than anything in this world but he will leave if Mickey asks him to.

Mickey looks into the green eyes he will forever be in love with and he realizes that as much as Ian wants to be here, he is also ready to walk out if Mickey tells him to. And that’s the thing that reminds him why he loves and will always love the redhead. He already knows he will take him back –he knew it the moment Ian walked in here- but he won't let him know that.

“He can stay.” He finally says. “He’s the father.”

“Okay then.” The doctor claps once before handing one of the nurses her chart. She orders the nurse to get Ian something to wear before getting between Mickey's legs.

 

  * **√•√•√•**   



 

Emily _does_ have black hair, but her eyes are green. And she is even more beautiful than Ian could have pictured.

“She is amazing.” Mickey whispers.

“Looks just like you.” Ian replies and his heart swells when Mickey smiles up at him.

“We did good.”

“We did really good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Anon! i believe i have included every single thing u wanted. he he hee.. thanks for doing 50% of the work. ha haa!!
> 
> thank you all for reading!!!  
> i'm torn about whether to add one more chapter or not. Depends on how y'all feel.  
> MWah! MWah! MWah!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ian takes a month off for paternity leave the following day. He then goes back to the hospital and helps Iggy get Mickey and the baby out of the hospital. They all drive to the Milkovich apartment and Ian helps his ex and daughter settle in.

He can tell Mickey is exhausted just from looking at him. So he sits next to him on the couch and stretches out his hands. Mickey hands him Emily willingly. It's the first time Ian is holding her.

"I will feed her. Go take a shower." He says softly squeezing Mickey's thigh. "Take a nap too if you want."

"You sure?" Mickey asks appreciating the help. He feels like he could sleep for days.

"Yeah. It's why I'm here." Ian tells him shaking the baby in his hands even though she's not crying.

Mickey stands up with a sniff. Of course Ian only came back because of Emily. "Thanks." He says and without looking back walks into his bedroom.

Ian chews the inside of his cheek, hating himself for staying out of Mickey's life for this long. Now his ex can barely look him in the eye and Ian is worried he will forever be in the ex territory. He is hoping the brunnete will take him back but even with Emily around it seems nothing has changed between them.

With a heavy sigh he gets up and heads towards the kitchen. Emily is light enough that Ian can prepare her bottle without putting her down. Not that she's crying but he can't put her down. Doesn't want to. She is amazing and looks just like Mickey, even with Ian's green eyes. He can't believe they made such a gorgeous child. He's going to enjoy being her father.

 

**•√•√•√•√**

 

When Mickey wakes up several hours later he feels better. There's nothing like a shower and some sleep to get you back on track. Now he just needs to hold his baby and he'll be complete.

He is so used to not having Ian in his life that finding him in the living catches him by surprise. He takes in a sharp breath at the beautiful picture on their couch. Ian is asleep, his head on the arm of the couch and his arms wrapped around their newborn. Emily is sleeping soundly on his father's chest and the sight takes Mickey's breath away. He literally pants a few times trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Fuck."

As much as he needs to hold her he can't disturb them so he just goes back to his room and brings back a blanket. Emily is covered but Ian isn't. So he adds the blanket on top and makes sure they're comfortable and warm. He then stands there and just stares for a while. Only when his stomach grumbles does he remember he hasn't eaten since the hospital.

He serves himself dinner then sits on the recliner, legs on the table settling in to watch the sight that keeps making his chest constrict with emotion. Fuck knows why he had to fall so hard for the redhead. Sure Ian had talked about loving him back at the hospital and how he never stopped. But the taller man has always been a kid person, more than anything Ian wanted to stay. Stay for the birth, stay for Emily. But that didn't erase the fact that Ian left him, that he hasn't bothered to find him in nine months. It doesn't change the fact that Ian has a fucking boyfriend. 

He's going to make a great dad to Emily, Mickey only wishes Ian wanted to be in his life too. 

 

**•√•√•√•√**

 

When Ian wakes up the following morning his hands are empty and his neck aches. 

"Who's a gorgeous little baby? Huh? Huh? Who's the most adorable little girl?" 

Ian rubs his eyes to find Iggy talking to Emily. "Where's Mickey?" 

Iggy gestures towards the bedroom Ian presumes is Mickey's with his chin and Ian rubs the back of his aching neck standing up. He walks towards the room and knocks tentatively on the door. 

"Come in." A soft answer comes from inside. 

Ian pushes the door open to find Mickey by Emily's crib. "Hey." 

Mickey turns around. "Hi." 

Ian leans on the wall and crosses his arms. "I wanna go out for a while. Buy Emily some things." He explains. "Wanted to know what she needs." 

Mickey looks around the room then shrugs. "Me and Ig stacked up gradually during the pregnancy so..." He shrugs again. 

Maybe it's the fact that Mickey just gave birth merely hours ago but he looks so soft and Ian just wants to hold him. Kiss him. Reassure him that he will never leave his side. Ever again. 

He clears his throat. "So just milk and formula?" 

"Sure." Mickey says avoiding his eyes like he's done since they got home. 

"Do _you_ need anything?" Mickey shakes his head no but doesn't say anything. Ian swallows the lump in his throat. "Are we... are we ever gonna be the same Mick?" 

Mickey finally looks at him with a deep frown. "We have a daughter Ian, for her sake we have to get along." 

Ian sniffs trying to keep his tears at bay. "So...." He gets out with difficulty. "I guess that means you're never gonna take me back?" He holds his breath his bottom lip quivering as he tries to control his emotions. 

"I'm not the one with the boyfriend." Mickey snaps. 

"Shit." Ian curses taking a step forward. "I don't have a boyfriend." Mickey tilts his head, his eyes quizzical. "I broke up with T..." 

"Don't. Say his name." 

Ian nods quickly. "I broke up with him. I just want my Mickey back." 

Mickey finds himself tearing up from those six words. "Shit." He curses rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. He's not pregnant anymore, why is still so God demn emotional? 

"I love you." Ian says now only an inch away from Mickey. "I want to be in your life again. I want us to be us again. Let me back in Mick." 

"And not just for the baby?" Mickey asks his voice hopeful.

"Yes." Ian whispers. "For both of you. I wanna be here for Emily but also for you. The man I love." He caresses Mickey's cheek and the latter shuts his eyes tightly. Relishing in the touch he's dreamt about for months. "Love of my life." Ian whispers before bending to touch their lips together. 

As soon as they start kissing both men tear up and they kiss harder as they continue to cry quietly. Ian pulls Mickey towards him and Mickey wraps his hands around the taller man's neck. Both wanting to make up for lost time.

Kissing Ian is like taking a breath of fresh air. He moans as he sucks on the redhead's tongue enjoying how he feels Ian's kisses from head to toe. Ian pulls him impossibly closer and it feels better than Mickey remembers. He should probably make Ian work harder to get him back, should probably not take him back this easily.  But this is how they work. If for some reason they're apart, when they get back together they usually pick up from where they left off. 

Mickey can't be without Ian so he'll always take him back and Ian too can never say no to Mickey.

This is who they are. 

So they kiss and kiss and kiss until their lips start to ache. But even then they only pull back to smile at each other before going back in for more. Only when Emily cries do they finally break apart. 

Ian takes a deep breath and caresses Mickey's cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you Mickey Milkovich. Gonna ensure you and our daughter live a happy perfect life. If it's the last thing I do." Ian promises before kissing Mickey one more time before walking out. 

He finds a crying Emily in Iggy's hands and kisses the top of her head then leaves. 

Mickey still frozen by Ian's words, doesn't move for a while. "Shit." He shakes his head and rushes into the living room.

"Thank God." Iggy says quickly giving back the baby. "Only give her to me once she's quiet." 

Mickey takes Emily in his arms with a chuckle. He swings her back and forth in his arms as he heads to the kitchen. "Did you hear what your asshole uncle just said?" He asks as he prepares her bottle. "He's a lazy fuck who only wants you when you're happy and smiling." 

"Wait until Ian starts giving you shit for cursing in front of her!" Iggy shouts from the living room making Mickey laugh. "You're back together right?" He continues, voice lower once Mickey's back in the same room as him. "I heard you smooching." 

"Ugh. What are you, ten years old?" 

Iggy laughs. 

 

**•√•√•√•√**

 

For the next three weeks Ian spends every waking moment at the Milkovich apartment with his family. He buys Emily anything and everything she needs. And then some. He also furnishes the house he bought secretly, waiting for the right time to show it to Mickey. For the first time in a long time he is happy. He has something to look forward to. 

Him and Mickey are fine again and his boyfriend is completely healed and back to his normal tough, vulgar self. Fuck, Ian loves this man. 

Right now they're in the living room trying to figure out an outfit Ian recently bought for Emily. They are arguing over which body part it belongs to.  

"That is not what that is." Mickey says with a laugh. 

"I'm pretty sure it goes around her neck." Ian argues, sure. 

"No it fucking doesn't." 

"Iggy!" Ian calls out holding the clothing in his hand. 

Mickey laughs loudly till he has to bend over. "Really Ian? You and I can't figure out what this is but you think Iggy will?" 

"What?" Ian says trying hard to kill his smile. "He's got like five baby mamas!" 

"Fuck off Gallagher. I got two. And no, I wouldn't fucking know what that is." 

"I told you." Mickey gloats. 

Ian huffs and walks into Mickey's bedroom. 

"Ian, no!" Mickey follows him. "Don't you dare Ian, let her sleep." 

Mickey runs till he's in front of Ian blocking his path. "But I miss her." Ian pouts peaking into the crib at a sleeping Emily, over Mickey's shoulder. 

"We talked about this. We need her to be independent. You can't hold her unless it's completely necessary." 

"Mick." Ian says softly. He steps towards Mickey and drags a finger from his chest down to his crotch. He palms him making Mickey's breath hitch. "I just want to hold her." He whispers in his boyfriend's ear before putting his hand in Mickey's sweats. "Just for a bit."

"Fuck." Mickey hisses. He then grabs the top of Ian's head and presses on it, forcing him to get on his knees. "Finish what you just started and we'll see." 

Ian hums pulling down the sweats and putting the erect dick in his mouth. He hums again making Mickey shudder till he has to hold onto the crib. 

"That's it." Mickey moans. "That's it. _Shit_."

 

**•√•√•√•√**

 

Ian and Mickey are lying in bed naked with their daughter between them who's also only got diapers on. It's a hot Wednesday and clothes are just making her cry. She's always smiling now which means her dads are always smiling. 

"I know you're always saying she looks like me but," Mickey starts kissing their daughter's tiny hand. "she's looking more like you everyday." 

"Iggy told me the same thing yesterday. You think so?" 

Mickey nods before leaning on his elbow so he can kiss Ian over Emily who's babbling and sucking on her hand. She's smearing spit all over it and she is just the most adorable thing they've ever seen. 

"I love you." Mickey says.

"I love you too." Ian says before kissing him again and then turning back to look at their baby girl. "I go back to work the day after tomorrow." He says with a soft sigh. 

"I know." Mickey says sitting up and leaning on the headboard. He runs a hand across his hair. "How often will we see you?" 

Ian sits up too. "I would love to spend twenty four seven with both my babies but I have to make money." He takes Emily in his arms. "For both my babies." 

That makes Mickey smile. Fuck, he's happy. Two months ago he was dreading the idea of moving on but now he didn't have to. He has Ian back and his small family is complete. 

"Maybe we can make another in a year or two." Ian suggests rubbing Emily's back. 

"You want that?" Mickey asks taken by surprise.

Ian shrugs. "I wouldn't mind. And this time it would be a mutual decision and I would be there from the get go."

Mickey looks at the redhead softly. "You didn't know I was pregnant Ian." 

He nods. "I would have been here a lot sooner that's for sure." 

Mickey chews on his bottom lip. "Four years."

Ian gives him a wide toothy grin. "Okay." He can't wait for his dream to come true. And this time they will have two kids. 

"Maybe that one will have red hair." Mickey says caressing Emily's. He would really like one of their kids to have Ian's hair. 

"And your eyes?" Mickey smiles with a nod and Ian pulls him in for a soft kiss. 

"You haven't left the apartment since we came from the hospital." Ian points out. Mickey goes to protest but Ian interrupts him. "The balcony doesn't count." 

Mickey laughs. "So?" 

"I wanna take you and Emily for a drive." 

"Right. You got a car." 

"Second hand. But it works." Ian nods. "So, will you?" 

Mickey looks at the window and thinks it's time. "Yeah, okay." 

 

**•√•√•√•√**

 

Ian takes his family for lunch first where Emily falls asleep as soon as they start driving. Mickey eats to his full then Ian drives them to the North side. He parks outside the house and kills the engine. 

"Shit." Mickey says looking at the beautiful house. 

"You like?" Ian asks trying not to let his nervousness show. 

"It's a nice fucking house but why would it matter if I like it or not?" Mickey asks checking the back seat. "Need to change her diaper." 

Ian opens his door. "We'll do it inside." 

Mickey frowns but doesn't get a chance to ask anything because Ian takes Emily and her bag out of the car in seconds. 

"You coming?" The redhead asks already walking into the house. 

"You got a fucking key?" Mickey follows him inside looking around the house. The last time he was in a place like this he got shot in the ass. "I'm not trying to get shot in the ass again Ian." He jokes even though he worries there could be some geriatric viagroid in his boyfriend's life. 

Ian who seems to always be able to read him like a book turns towards him and pecks his lips. "The days of wanting anybody but you are over." 

Mickey can only nod before looking around again. "So who the fuck lives here?" 

"You. Us. If you want." 

Mickey's jaw drops to the floor his eyes wide. "WHAT??"

"I umm..." Ian starts placing Emily on one of the leather couches. He starts changing their daughter to avoid looking at Mickey. "bought it the day after you came back into my life." 

Mickey shakes his head looking at the fully furnished two storey house. "You bought me a fucking house? Bought _us_ a house?" 

Ian clears his throat. Changing her diaper wakes Emily up so Ian places her on his chest. "This is where I want us to start our lives. The three of us. I just need you to say yes and we can move in as soon as your ready." 

A speechless Mickey looks straight at Ian trying to form words. "You are fucking crazy, you know that?" 

"It's what the doctors say." Ian shrugs still soothing their daughter. "So, yes?" 

Mickey walks towards his boyfriend and pulls him in for a kiss sandwiching their daughter between them. "Yes." Mickey whispers when he pulls away. "Yes." He repeats. 

"Yes?" 

"Yes." 

"You'll live with me in this house? You and Emily?" Ian asks his eyes watery. 

Mickey nods severally pulling Ian in for another kiss. "I love you so fucking much Gallagher." 

"I love you too Milkovich." 

Ian pulls away to go place Emily in a play pen with a mattress that's in the middle of the living room. He leaves her there to go back to Mickey who is still looking around trying to digest the news. 

Ian wraps his hands around Mickey's waist from behind. "You really like it?" 

"You have to show me around but so far...yeah." Mickey nods. "Iggy is gonna miss her." 

"He can visit anytime." 

"What did your family say when you told them?" 

"I haven't said anything yet. Wanted you to be the first to see it." 

Mickey grins before tilting his head to look up at Ian. "So you bought a fucking house, kept it yourself and now I'm the only other person who knows about it?" 

Ian shuts his eyes with a grimace knowing he has to tell the truth. 

"What?" Mickey asks.

"Umm... Trev... My ex was here when I..." 

Mickey immediately pulls out of his arms. "He saw it before _I_ did! So what, you bought the house for him but when he broke up with you, you figured no way desperate Mickey was going to say no?" 

Ian can feel his heart breaking with every word that leaves Mickey's mouth. "Mickey stop. I bought this house _for you_. This was my dream. To live with you and Emily here. He just happened to be with me when I saw it. I swear to you Mick, I bought this for you. Just you." 

Mickey breathes hard watching Ian intently. He's torn between believing the redhead, and taking his daughter, leaving and never coming back. But then he watches Ian watching him. His eyes pleading and desperate for Mickey to believe him.

Ian has never been more scared than he is right at this moment. "Mickey please. I love you, don't leave me. I'm telling the truth."

Mickey closes his eyes and exhales slowly. "Okay."

The relief Ian feels at the four letter word has him dropping to his knees. He ducks his head and sobs. 

Mickey kneels too and takes both his hands. "You bought it for me. For us. I believe you." 

Ian looks at him and swallows. "I can't lose you again, I can't..." 

"You won't." Mickey reassures. "You got me." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. I'm sorry I freaked out. Other men are just a sensitive subject for us." He explains. "Especially now that we have Emily." 

Ian nods, exhaling shakily when Mickey wipes his tears. 

"But he didn't see the inside?" 

"No." Ian says quickly. "You're the first I promise."

Mickey nods. "I'm staying." He says softly. "I love you. And I want to start a life with you." 

"Okay." Ian smiles. "Okay." He repeats. "So you me and Emily?" Mickey nods. "Forever?" Ian asks touching their foreheads together. 

"Thought you wanted one more?" Mickey teases. 

Ian chuckles. "Fine. You, me, Emily and our second born. Forever." 

"For-fucking-ever." Mickey concurs right before pulling Ian in for a kiss. 

Emily starts making those little whines that turn into wailing so they're forced to pull away. Mickey takes her in his arms and Ian walks around the house showing Mickey every inch of it. 

They end up in the master bedroom and they both take off their shows before laying on the soft sheets with Emily between them. 

Ian lays there next to his family happy and content ready to make his dream come true. He's wasted enough time but now he's more than ready to make up for it. 

He loves Mickey, and Mickey loves him. And now they're going to start a family where they will live happily. 

As it should be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^_−)☆


End file.
